


After the gold rush

by cobaltsiren



Series: Major Arcana [4]
Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:31:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1858191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cobaltsiren/pseuds/cobaltsiren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted by lazarus_girl: XIV. temperance — between two worlds - Vauseman<br/>Post-S2, Piper waits for her plan to come to fruition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the gold rush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lazarus_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazarus_girl/gifts).



When it was just her and Alex, everything felt different. She could just....float. They were on a grand adventure, travelling the world together just because they could. There were no drug lords or conservative parents, no expectations. Just sparkling green eyes and a wicked smile, beckoning her towards the ocean, towards a hotel bed, towards a life lived to the fullest. When other people intruded on them, everything came crashing down. 

That was why she was in prison, when it came down to it. Because she had this vision in her head of what being with Alex was like and ignored the reality. She had gotten intimately acquainted with reality lately. With watching Alex walk away instead of beckon her closer.

**

Polly had promised she held up her end of the bargain, but Piper wasn't resting easy. A peace finally settled over her when she saw Alex across the cafeteria again. Tall, dark hair, orange jumpsuit. She was back. She was safe. Karma's a bitch and now they were even. 

** 

"Fuck you, Piper."  
"Nice to see you again too, Alex," Piper said, setting her book down and sliding up to a sitting position. Alex still towered over her bed, but for once Piper felt like she could look back without flinching.  
"An 'anonymous tipster' told my parole officer I was bolting."  
"You know they monitor all our calls here."  
"Bullshit."  
Piper shrugged. "You're right it was me, but I didn't make you keep an unregistered gun in your apartment. But I'm sure you'd much rather be out there running from the cops and mob hitmen for the rest of your life, so I'm sorry."  
"You smug little bitch." Alex's lips were a tight line. She looked ready to slap Piper, or storm out of her bunk never to speak to her again.  
"Call me what you want, all I care about is that you're safe. Which is more than I can say for you when you sold me out for a plea deal and put yourself in the line of fire."  
"God, can't you let me be mad at you for five minutes?"  
"No!" Piper stood and grabbed Alex's hands. "I'm tired of always fighting. I love you. I want that to finally be enough. Don't you love me?"  
Alex's hands tensed, then relaxed. She sighed, closed her eyes, pulled Piper close. Between kisses she whispered against Piper's lips "Fuck you."   
"I take it that's a yes?"  
"Yes, but seriously, fuck you."  
"Please."


End file.
